dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Binders
The “Red Binders” are files found in the Dark Room, which contains photographs of drugged victims. History On October 7 and October 8, 2013, the red binders appear at the end of each day. This occurs following a major event at Blackwell Academy.Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" Additionally, the binders also appear after the occurrence of a peculiar weather anomaly. The binders contain several names on their sides, most importantly Rachel Amber's. On October 8, 2013, a wider shot of the binders seen the previous day is revealed. There are seven red folders with the same number of names written vertically across their spines. The distinguishable names when the scene are in focus are, from left to right, "Tyra", "Suzie", "Lynn", "Kelly" and "Rachel".Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" Following the attempted or successful suicide of Kate Marsh, another red binder is shown laying on a desk with "Kate" written on the front of the binder with the same handwriting as the other binders. Next to the binder we can see pills and a small glass with a drink in it. On October 10, 2013, Max and Chloe breaks into an abandoned barn and finds the Dark Room hidden in a bunker under the floor boards. Eighteen red binders are seen inside one cabinet in the Dark Room when Max opens only the left door of the cabinet. Inside each binder are photographs taken when the victim is drugged, with exception of Victoria's, whose binder is empty. Only seventeen out of eighteen names are seen. They are, from left to right, "Deanna", "Lucy", "Carol-Ann", "Ashley", "Megan", "Alexis", "Brittany", "Kayla", "Tyra", "Beverly", "Lula", "Suzie", "Lynn", "Kelly", "Rachel", "Kate" and "Victoria".Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" On October, 11, 2013, Max can view a red binder with all her pictures contained in it, presumably named "Max" or "Maxine". Trivia *At the end of "Chrysalis" and "Out of Time", the name "Lynn" can be seen on the binder right before Rachel Amber's. Whether it refers to Lynn Marsh or another girl named Lynn is presently unknown.Rachel Amber binder . It seems virtually impossible that this does refer to Lynn Marsh however, as she isn't a student at Blackwell Academy, and is only 10 years old even at the time of the game. ** Similarly, Megan is seen as one of the names written one on the many binders. Whether it refers to Megan Weaver or another girl named Megan is presently unknown. *The red binders do not appear at the end of the third episode, "Chaos Theory" on account of the narrative shift following the timeline change when Max saves Chloe Price's father, William.Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory'' Gallery Screenshots Rachel_Amber_File.png|Rachel's binder at the end of "Chrysalis" Red_Binders.PNG|The binders at the end of "Out of Time" Kate_Binder.png|The binder with Kate's name and photograph of Kate (taken from the scene when the player doesn't defend Kate against David Madsen) Episode 4 Red Binders.png|The red binders in a cabinet in the Dark Room Episode 4 Red Binders 2.png|Eighteen red binders are seen in the cabinet Note References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Lore